


Lofter用停车场

by sumianmian



Category: Chinese Actor RPF
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:13:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22181608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sumianmian/pseuds/sumianmian
Kudos: 2





	Lofter用停车场

在梦里，他们拥吻在一起，彼此已经渴望了太久，任由人类最原始的欲望驱动着，急切地互相撕开对方身上的衣物。  
他的吻渐渐向下，舔舐过她纤细的脖颈，吮吸过她白嫩的乳肉。他的大掌在她身上游移，顺着光洁的后背一路向下，直至那两腿间的柔软。  
她呻吟着攀上他坚实的肩臂，拉近两人之间的距离，直到两人之间再无一丝缝隙。  
他强硬的将自己的分身挤入她的身体，那层层的软肉就纷纷包裹上来，他的体内就像通过一阵电流那样灼热。  
他将她牢牢圈在自己两臂之间的一方天地中不能动弹，身下却是一下深过一下的撞击，给她疼痛，予她快感，引出了她一声声破碎的呻吟。

以下部分请返回lofter阅读


End file.
